The main object of this work is to learn the underlying basis for testosterone sensitivity of the regenerating levator ani muscle in the rat. We plan to determine the stages of regeneration in both innervated and non-innervated grafts at which testosterone receptors can be demonstrated by biochemical and autoradiographic means.